


and all this devotion (was rushing out of me)

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentines Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: So he had a couple hours before Lance was fully up to try and come up with something. Should he try for something big? Lance certainly deserved it, but what could he possibly do? He wanted something meaningful, something special for the most special person in the universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my Lance, aka Katie (that-girl-shmoo on tumblr follow her she's a sweetheart)  
> this is pure fluff  
> like you might get cavities after reading this fic   
> title's from a very fitting song- never let me go by florence and the machine   
> enjoy!

Keith never was a heavy sleeper.

His body and mind was used to waking at an alarming sound. It was an instinct hard-wired into his very being, coiling down his nerves. Maybe he might've been able to shake it after a while if he stayed on Earth. But there was no way for that to happen now, after all he'd seen as a Paladin. It merely dulled now, after almost five years of living in a quiet little seaside shack with Lance.

The soft creaking of their bedroom door sent him into hazy realm between consciousness and rest. Technically he was awake, but he wasn't fully aware. Not yet.

He cracked an eye open and lifted his head a bit to see the doorway over the half-asleep haphazard heap of blankets wrapped into a falling apart burrito known as his husband. It was open a little crack, tiny deep purple fingers prying it open more when he moved. The owner of those fingers poked her head into the doorway, revealing a round face with almost white dots like stars sprinkled throughout her face. Wide yellow eyes that gave off a soft glow in the darkness framed by choppy lilac curls stared at them.

"Andy?" Lance said drowsily. "What're you doing up?"

"Papa, Daddy," Andromeda stepped into the doorframe looked at them with a twinge of nervousness. "I... think there's somethin' under my bed." She looked down to the floor, biting her bottom lip nervously. Her hands fumbled with each other. The slight sway of her tiny body made her polka-dotted nightgown's skirt flow idly.

Lance started to move, but Keith stopped him by putting a hand formerly around his husband's waist onto his shoulder. Those beautiful ocean eyes looked to him with a bit of confusion. Keith simply smiled. "I've got this," he said, moving out to the edge of the bed. "You go back to sleep."

Lance gave him the bright smile that still made his heart skip a beat. He watched as Keith stood up and moved to his bedside table. Not much was in it's only drawer, just a few mementos from over the years. A jagged stone with a simple carved alien symbol that meant luck, his mother's Blade of Marmora carefully placed, a few pictures and postcards from the other Paladins, and his old Red bayard. Even after so many years, holding it in his hand still felt... right.

He closed the drawer gingerly.

Lance let out a whistle. "Go get 'em, _darlin'."_ He said with both a fake country accent and a teasing grin. He sat up a bit, supporting his head with an arm on his pillow and the hand on his cheek. "Look at my man," His eyes shone with fondness. "Keith, the monster slayer."

Despite the bit of annoyance that rose up at the teasing, Keith couldn't help but let out a short laugh. He couldn't stay mad at Lance for long. "Go back to sleep, you _sap."_

"You love it." Lance singsonged, moving to put his head back on the pillow.

"Never said I didn't." He said, moving to follow Andy down the hallway.

Their shack wasn't the nicest place they could've gotten. With the amount of ""insurance"" (or, as Lance once called it, 'thanks-for-saving-our-asses-now-keep-quiet') money, they could have gotten a massive mansion. Or a decently sized spaceship to keep traveling the stars. They were heroes of the Universe.

But the little shack was the only place that filled both their requirements. 

For Lance- someplace on Earth, by the ocean or on a beach (the beach was about a ten-minute walk down the cliff their house rested on), someplace to raise a family. All of his checked out. A bonus: his sister lived about 45 minutes away.

For Keith- someplace with a fantastic view of the stars, quiet and manageably isolated. The nearest town was about 20 minutes away, with pretty good schools and anything else they could need. The old shack reminded him of a slightly bigger version of his own in the desert when he ran from the Garrison. It was perfect to him. 

But to be honest, he would've taken a cardboard box in an alleyway if it made Lance happy.

Finally, they stopped at the door to Andy's bedroom. The door was open a cautious crack, and she pushed it open and let him through. It was a pretty basic bedroom- a small bed perfect for Andy's current size, muted yellow wallpaper strewn with various drawings in crayon, an galaxy of glow-in-the-dark star and mini planet stickers on the ceiling. Not very big, but Andy didn't seem to mind that. 

A bit of light illuminated Andy's room as the bayard activated in his hand. She stepped aside for him, watching him with wide eyes. Keith moved to the bedside and hunkered down to 'check' for monsters. 

Of course, all he saw was an empty darkness. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

But, for reassurance, he stuck the sword into the shallow darkness. He swept it through the space thoroughly. After the fifth check, he nodded in satisfaction and let the bayard deactivate. He looked back to Andromeda. "Well," he said, moving to stand back up. "I think I scared them off for you, my star." He moved to his daughter, bending down to be eye-level and cupping her face with a ginger hand. "Now get some sleep, okay?" She nodded, and he gently kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Andy said. When Keith stood back up and headed out to the doorway, she stayed silent. Only when he was about to go out into the hall back to his room did she speak up again. "Wait."

He stopped.

"...Tomorrow's V-Day," she told him. "Are you gonna do anything for Papa?"

Right.

He'd totally forgotten.

_Shit._

"What does that word mean?" Andy asked. He must've spoken his thoughts. Great.

"It's a... uh, secret code word," Keith quickly lied. "Not a lot of people know about it. Don't repeat it, okay?" His little girl was good at a lot of things, but one thing she was best at was keeping secrets. 

Andy considered that, seemed to find that acceptable and nodded. She moved over to the door. "Nini, Daddy."

"Nini, sweetheart." Keith said. The door gently shut, and his mind started to race. He moved out the short hallway into the living room. The TV was right by the hallway entrance, with a DVD player that showed the time. A blue light in the shape of 11:39 greeted him in the darkness. 

So he had a couple hours before Lance was fully up to try and come up with something. Should he try for something big? Lance certainly deserved it, but what could he possibly do? He wanted something meaningful, something special for the most special person in the universe.

Then it hit him.

It wasn't a huge romantic gesture showing just how much he adored Lance, but it might be enough to give him an idea. Something he'd never considered doing for anyone else before.

Keith headed to the kitchen. 

The next couple hours after that were a blur, getting everything ready. Not just ready, but _perfect._ He burnt some things a couple times and had to start over; mainly 'cause he'd never bothered doing this. At his old shack all those years ago, he usually just had a protein bar. A bowl of cereal once in a while if he wanted to shake things up.

But he wasn't going to half-ass this. After everything Lance has ever done for him, he deserved to be treated a bit.

Okay, _more_ than a bit. Breakfast in bed was a good start. While he was cooking, he planned the entire day. Little things to treat his husband- a day out at the town, going to a movie Lance had wanted to see ever since it came out, things like that. The least he could do for the man who opened Keith's eyes to his own loneliness.

By the time everything was done perfectly, the sun was starting to creep out of its resting place beyond the horizon. He put everything on a plain wooden tray and wrote a quick note in red pen.

_To my Sharpshooter,_

__You know me. I'm not a sappy poet writing sonnets about your beauty or whatever. That would just be a waste of your time. Nothing I could say or write would ever show you just how important you are to me._ _

___But, for you, I'm sure as hell gonna try._ _ _

____Before you, I'm not sure how I survived. I was a deserted island before you, and I was pretty fine with that fact. Didn't mind it much. Loneliness was a friend._ _ _ _

_____And then you came along. A storm on my shores, changing up everything I'd ever known and making it better. You are the love of my life, and if you wanted me to I'd scream it for all the world to hear._ _ _ _ _

______That's how much you've changed me. And I thank you for that._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Forever yours, Keith Rosales-Kogane._ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
